Operation: Change Me
by Supergirrl101
Summary: Alex never thought it might come to this. Just one event, two men and a woman incounter during her vacation changed her life forever, and there was no going back to normal. WARNING CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC Torchwood X OC My first fanfic so be nice
1. Chapter 1: SHOCK

**Prologue:**

Some things happen for a reason, others happen due to really stupid actions. If I hadn't ran after that man on vacation, I don't know how much different I would be. I take that back, my life would be COMPLETELY different! I wouldn't have met a group of amazing people (and some not so much) or realize who I really was but now I'm really getting ahead! I need to take you back, way back to the beginning where my adventures started.

**December, 2 weeks before Christmas:**

England I mean ENGLAND. I didn't get much better than this but yet it does. I was literally jumping for joy when my parents told me about the trip. It was a bigger surprise when they said we would leave the next week. I mean I was happy it would be so soon, and I would miss a week of school, but it wasn't a lot I'd time to get ready. Some might say that would be more than enough but I tend to procrastinate… a lot, and I always over pack. Last trip I had to take things out of my bag because it was overweight and really have you ever past the limit? So first off I texted my best friend Kassidy, like I always do for big events. She's my best friend ever since our first day in 7th grade. I'm so glad I met her cause she's a million times better than my last best …friend… She freaked out completely but wasn't really surprised. She's used to me going to international places. Which I truly blame my parents for getting a little attached to France and other European countries and the awesome scenery. I was excited for England though, my dad's family originated from there and I love all the castles, intact or crumbling it doesn't matter. Even better if I saw the queen! So I spent the next week planning and buying things I might need for the trip. Kassidy suggested a full out shopping spree but I was able to avoid that form of torture. It wasn't until two days till we left that I actually started packing and saying goodbye to some friends. Since we have the block schedule I have a group of friends for day one and others for day two. Kassidy, Leila, and Mick were the only friends I actually see every day. It gets complicated but it works thanks to technology. So let's zoom forward those days because no one really wants to know about school, it's basically all the same in the USA.

Touchdown at the London airport was amazing, in case you didn't hear, I LOVE Airports and planes. Just the feeling of flying is the best just don't start talking about the dangers; that starts to get me nervous. I've been flying since I was three and don't plan to stop. The next few days were a blur from there. The London eye, Madame Tussauds, the many chip butties (for those who don't know it's a sandwich with only French fries), the car trips to the country side to see old, falling apart castles, fully intact castles... My head could bust from all the sights. We were only a week into the 3 week vacation. But all this were a minority compared to what was to happen that Saturday night…

Since it was Saturday my dad made reservations at a fancy restaurant. The food was fantastic and we had a great time. We were actually laughing as we went out the doors. We hadn't been acting so much as a family in so long it was almost strange. Suddenly the moment changed, shouts and frantic running erupted. A man was running at full speed with police on the chase, but strangely they were giving way to a black truck with a name I couldn't make out; something about wood. People were shouting, calling out to stop the man. Many tried only to be shoved out of the way. My parent moved to help and surprisingly my dad was able to grab the man while my mom pushed him back halting him in his tracks. For a moment it looked like they were heroes but the man franticly finding a way out took his chance. He swung hard and his fist hit mom right in the face. The next moments felt exactly like slow motion even those only happened in movies. There was a chorus of gasps coming from onlookers and Dad immediately let go to reach for mom and the man made a run for it. I was so angry that he would hurt my mom and just in general. I was never one to favor thieves and law breakers. Ya, says the one that gets detention all the time, but there is a clear line between disruptive and actually bad people. I took off after the man immediately determined to not let him get away. I left unnoticed because everyone was looking at mom. Well at least I thought I wasn't.

I don't know how long I chased after the man. I knew it was a long time cause my legs and lungs were burning but I didn't stop only my adrenaline was keeping me going. My pursuit was quickly noticed by the man and he tried to lose me but it was no use, I was always right behind him. Suddenly we were at a dead end at a construction site that just so happened to close of the sidewalk and street complete with a fence. Convenient huh? The man panicked looking everywhere for an exit but there wasn't any. Finally he turned around to face me.

"Now, now sweetie I don't want anyone to get hurt." He said in a sweet voice that was obviously fake.

"What about my mom? She didn't exactly come away fine, now did she?" I contradicted.

"She tried to stop me and couldn't let that happen now could I?"

"Um ya you could, and let the police arrest you like you're supposed to be." Now the man was just getting angry.

"You should go away now little girl before I have to hurt you too." I laughed at him

"Fat chance and I'm not a little girl!" The man tried to lunge at me but I quickly ducked away. I laughed but was cut short when he managed to push me to the ground.

"Now I usually let a lot of things slide but hurting my family? And now attack a poor defenseless teen? That just makes me mad." He was just about to hit me again when I managed to reach out and grab a crow bar from a stack of tools that happened to be right next to me. The man was slightly surprised when the bar smacked him. He quickly removed and attacked me again. I smacked him again and we fought. He was just about to punch me in the stomach when I had a clear shot to his head. He felled heavily and didn't move, which freaked me out a little bit. I dropped the bar and stooped down. _Did I just kill him? Oh I hope not, I'm too young to go to jail, but then again he was running from the police._ But I didn't have time to worry much because a voice spoke behind me.

C. JACK

We got the signal that our alien artifact stealer was spotted from traffic reports a day ago. A man that matched our descriptions was spotted along the highway. We quickly got to the London area where were where chasing him down a street. We followed him all the way till he was nearly captured by a couple. We were about to get out and arrest him when he punched the woman. I hit the gas when he escaped but we were no longer alone. Gwen and I both spotted a young girl chasing after him. We followed them all the way to the alley. I motioned for Gwen to stay behind and wait for my command. But as I rounded the corner I knew it wasn't necessary, the young girl we saw had already cornered him. I nearly stepped in when he lunged at her but she got a weapon and was already attacking him. It wasn't until now I notice her appearance; she had black wavy hair with a slight brown touch to them. The most noticeable feature was her eyes; they were so bright green that I had to look twice to make sure they were really natural. I waited until she finished the final blow to the head before speaking.

ALEX

"I don't know whether to thank you for getting him or arrest you."

I whirled around to see a man holding a gun but was relieved to see him pointing at the heap behind me and a slight smile on his face. He was a strange looking man with a light blue button up shirt and trousers. He wore a long trench coat similar to the ones you might see in an officer from maybe WWII. (I found out later I was shockingly close). I motioned behind me and asked "Is he dead?" Trench coat dude walked over and felt his neck. "Nope, just unconscious and maybe a slight concussion; he won't walk up for a while." he told me and I breathed a sigh of relief. He gave a shout and out of the shadows a woman came out. She was pretty and had a kind face and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but it came out more as a wince. I was still in a bit of shock. He motioned to the body and together they lifted him into the black truck I saw earlier. Now closer I saw that it said Torchwood. _Cool name_, I thought.

"Well now I think we should ask you what you name is." the man asked turning back to me. I stuttered a bit surprisingly, that usually never happened, I was always confident, speaking my thoughts though it usually got me into trouble.

"A-Alexandra though I prefer just Alex" I said, sounding stronger at the end.

"Well thank you very much for your help, we'll be off now." the man and woman smiled and turned around to leave. I was shocked, we they just going to leave just like that, just leaving me here?

"Wait! What are you names?" I called out; I wasn't going to let them leave that soon. The woman looked at the man quickly before turning back to me."My name is Gwen Cooper." she said softly.

"And my name is-"

"Captain Jack Harkness" I interrupted before I did a double take. _How in the world (universe) did I know that?_ Jack and Gwen were looking at me shocked. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my head and doubled over before collapsing into someone's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: GONE

_**I'll do a quick intro before continuing. Thanks to anyone who's reading! Please review so I know whether I'm doing ok or I need to improve my writing skills (but of course you think I'm amazing right? ;) So with that here is Chapter 2!**_

GWEN

I stood in shock at the girl, Alex, in Jack's arms. _How did she know?_ It's not possible that the girl could know Jack, she's too young. But the look in Alex's eyes told me she didn't know either. "Jack-" I began but he cut me off.

"Take the thief back to HQ before he wakes up, I'll take care of her." He motioned to Alex. I nodded slowly and turned back to the car. "Oh and Gwen?" I turned. "You can tell the guys about her but can you um try not to mention this part?" I nodded my head showing I understood and left. It would be a long drive home.

ALEX

I slowly came back to reality. For a moment I hoped that I was in the hotel that I was so tired I passed out and dreamt of everything; the running man, Gwen, and Jack. Especially Jack. But that hope was shattered when I realized instead of a comfy bed, I was in someone's arms. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the person I really didn't want to see; Jack. He sat me up and the questioning started.

"How do you know my name?"

"I have absolutely no idea"

"How do you know my name?" He repeated more forcefully.

"I don't know!" I shouted back at him. He looked so scary at the moment, but I could see in his eyes that he was nervous because he couldn't explain why I knew. He took a step back from me. I cradled my head since the headache was still there. Jack noticed.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"After I said your name and I got this splitting headache and guess I passed out." His eyebrows furrowed and he was lost in deep thought, minutes passed. _Hello? Anyone there?_ "Um what are you thinking?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head "That's the thing, I can't figure out how you know. Was it like something whispered in your head? A vision?" Now it was my turn to shake my head "No it wasn't like that; I just looked at you and, bam, I just knew." I winced, my headache was getting unbearable. Jack stood by me and helped me stand. I wobbled a little before he steadied me. "Can you get back to your hotel without me?" I nodded but I my appearance betrayed me. And I had no idea where I was. "What's the name of your hotel?" I took out my room key from my pocket. "The… Connaught hotel." Suddenly I realized something. "Wait, how did you did you know I was staying at hotel?"

"You have an American accent."

"Ahhh that might give me away." And with that Jack lead me away into the streets.

By the time we reached the doors I knew chaos would await us inside. A few police cars were parked outside and a steady hum of people sitting in the lobby. My parents were in the center of it all talking to a police officer. I could obviously tell my mom's nose was broken; it was swollen and red. Both looked worried, probably because I was gone for like 3 hours. I practically ran towards them. They embraced me like nothing else mattered. I could faintly hear them asking millions of questions but I wasn't in the mood to answer, I was just happy I could see them. We separated and my dad looked at me and asked bewildered, "How did you get back?" I turned around. "This man, Jack brought me…" I trailed off because behind me Jack was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3: PRESENT DAY

Chapter 3 TOCM

Hey sorry about the long wait. I feel so bad. When I started writing, miracle day hadn't been yet released in the US and ive had a lot of homework to catch up on. But how it will actually feel like a year later! So I present to you chapter 3…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, plot, or anything about Torchwood. It's just too good to be mine.

**Present day: over 1 year since the vacation.**

ALEX

I rolled my eyes at the frantic voice on the other side of the line.

"…and I was all like, 'Tell me what you have! You've got to tell me!'…" Always trust Kass to exaggerate details in minor situations. '… and he was all like 'All right, all right if you must know Miss Kassidy'…Though you had to admit she was good dramatic actress.

"…and I said 'You've got to be joking me!' and... Alex are you paying attention? Kass replied in a dead voice.

"Whoa I got 5 bucks, is that enough?" I immediately answered. Oops, that wasn't the smartest answer.

"No! It's not enough at all! I think you were spacing out, again if I might add. I feel like I'm talking to myself this past week. What is up with you lately?

"Nothing I think my late nights are finally catching up to Me." that was a total lie. It was more about what had happened just about a year ago. I'm trying not to think about it, but it's invading my mind. "Just tell me about recent events." Kass went immediately back into reporter mode. One of the great things about her; she knew everything worth knowing.

"Politics heating up for upcoming election, last days of the good weather so enjoy it while you can, oh I forgot! I was looking at that weird stuff that happened in England a while ago and I found an article talking about aliens terrorizing Great British. I seriously can't believe that some people think there's such thing as aliens!" I hmmed in agreement. I knew better than to disagree with her. Though she is a drama queen at times; she never believes in anything unless she sees it herself. Apparently she's never seen an alien. Not saying I don't believe either but I've seen things…"What else did they say?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Get this, the end of the article was about a group that 'will come back and save us!' and 'the Torch was on their way!'" I froze. Torch. Torchwood? No, no I thought. I promised myself to never thing about that. That never happened. "Torch, you sure they wrote torch?"

"Ya I'm positively sure, hey sorry my brother is bugging me to take him to the park. Mister tiny is gonna start going 'I'm going to tell mom' scene if I don't."

"It's totally fine, I understand, trust me I've seen it before." I assured.

"Thanks! Call me later when you get Leila's, I haven't been able to reach her."

"No prob, bye." I put down the phone but didn't get up from the bed. I reconsidered for a split second before reaching to my side and opening up my laptop. I quickly goggled alien terrorizing and found the article.

_Aliens Spotted Near Wales_

_Many reports showed UFO sightings and strange creatures walking around Great Britain. Police quickly stated that the witnesses were hallucinating but we all knew that's not true. For several years now there has been on and off sightings and people disappearing under strange circumstances. But don't worry humans! The Torch was on their way! They have spent years protecting us, and they will come back, they would never abandon earth. Put your faith in the great captain and his crew!_

The article was unsigned or stated the original publication. I stared at the article. Torch could be for Torchwood and the captain could refer to jack and his crew. No no I mentally pushed the thought away. I'm being too paranoid; torch could stand for anything and I don't even know if Jack even has a crew. I only met Gwen and that would be partner not crew. I shut down my laptop and turned off my light. I might as well get some rest and worry about it later.


	4. Chapter 4: I WANT ANSWERS

Hello again everyone! Ok first things, I'm sorry for not updating for a while. When I first wrote this I had no clue where I was going with it. To make things worse finals were coming up and there was just no time. So now I am free and ready to WRITE! Soooo... ENJOY

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TORCHWOOD OR MIRACLE DAY**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

_I was floating in darkness, just drifting, drifting… I was in complete ease, well if that dratted ringing stops…_

I woke with start. That dratted ringing was the phone. I rolled over to see the clock._ What the…!_ Its 1:26 A.M! _Who would be called at this hour?_ The ringing stopped abruptly indicating my parents had picked up the phone. Suddenly I heard quick heavy footsteps through the hallway heading downstairs. I stood up and opened my door to see my mom following with sleepy confusion on her face. We quickly came down to see that dad had turned on the TV. "Dad, I know how much you love the TV but now am really not the…" I was cut off by the news reporters.

_"For the past 36 hours…"_ click

"_No one has died…"_ click

_"Not one person…"_ click

_"Miracle day…"_ click

_"Miracle day…"_ My mom sat down heavily and looked up at my dad. He was shaking his head and gaping. "I got a call from my friend…you know that works at the ER…he told me…I don't believe it…"

"So no one, no one has died since yesterday?" I asked. Both of them just looked at the screen. I took that for a yes. I stepped back and ran upstairs. I grabbed my laptop and fired it up.

I searched the article again to make sure I hadn't missed anything. Stupid, but paranoia was getting the best of me. _There is was, wait no it wasn't!_ My screen started flickering until it went black. "No, no!" I banged on it to see if it really died. Suddenly the screen lit up and on the website it stated "I'm sorry the page you are looking foe does not exist" No that's not possible I was looking at it last night! _Grrrrrrr something is not right. It's time I met with some officials._ Thanks to the strange yet extremely useful computer hacking skills I've developed since the vacation I was able to track down a women named Esther Drummond who was researching Torchwood. _Huh seems like I'm not the only one interested._ After a few phone calls in the most mature voice I could create, I got her number. Thank fully she answered on the first ring. "Hello this is Esther Drummond"

"Hello Esther this is Alex, private investigator. I found that you were looking about Torchwood."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't. I had a brief encounter with them and now, with all this news happening, I'm starting to become suspicious. Is there any time we can meet up and discuss about this?" I crossed my fingers.

"Actually I was going to the CIA archives to see if I can recover any files. Could we meet up there?"

"So you too noticed all the files erased. That would be perfect I'll see you there! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I breathed a sigh of relief when she hung up. _She totally fell for it, yes._ Suddenly I groaned, how am I gonna convince my parents to drive me?

Hours later and a tiny fib, I was standing in front of the building. According to my parents I have to do some early research for a project for school when it starts. I'm supposed to meet up with a classmate. That is if you'd consider Torchwood a project and Esther a classmate. I saw a young blonde woman standing out front, Esther probably. "Esther?" I called out. She turned and looked at me confused.

"Excuse me do I know you?…"

"Um I'm Alex, hi?"

"You're the private investigator? But you're just a kid!"

"Ha well I might of lied, just a bit!"

"I'm sorry but maybe I can contact your parents…"

"NO!" I nearly all but shouted. "Look I just want answers just like you; Torchwood is starting to get on my nerves. I just want to know what's happening, please!"

"Al…alright, come on." And with that we walked inside.

We were greeted by the desk man who gave us the details.

"Regional office took all the Torchwood files. Cleared us out"

"I know." Esther replied quickly, "He sent me to double check…because files get left behind…especially when there's a hard copy inside an associated pile that kind of thing always gets missed. Just need to check on all the associations." I elbowed her in the side, signaling her to stop talking. Was she always this bad at lying? The desk guy turned to me, "And who are you?" I cut Esther off before she could answer. "Her niece, my aunt has this great job and I'm always glad to help her." I looked at her in what I hoped was an admiring look. The man looked at us and gave us the all clear and looked back down at his papers.

"Umm we're not exactly sure where to start." I told him.

"We'll you better figured it out." he said without looking up. Esther and I looked at each other shocked. Could he get any ruder? I huffed at him and marched away.

Inside was huge; there were boxes stacked up to the ceiling. Esther and I went immediately to work. We checked row after row, box after box. At times we were crawling on our bellies to look at boxes. Finally, Esther called out. By the time I found her she was repeating 456 over and over. She nodded at me and I set out to search. After another hour I had it. "Yes! I got it!" I yelled out to her. In seconds she was at my side and we opened the folder together. Inside was a bunch of documents and photos. I saw pictures of Gwen and others I didn't recognize. Esther pulled out a dark photo of Jack. "That's him!" I whispered, "That's Captain jack!" Suddenly I gasped. Standing in the shadows was a man watching us. He stepped into the light and I my eyes widened, it was Jack! "Come with me." he said to us. Esther tugged on my hand and pulled me away from him. She dragged me through the maze of boxes and back up to the reception desk. A nauseating scene awaited us though. The desk guy was leaning back in his chair covered in blood. "Oh god that is disgusting." I breathed. I felt like throwing up right then and there. Suddenly Jack yelled "DOWN" We both dropped to the floor as Jack shot a man in black behind us. He rushed forward to unmask him and checked the pulse. "Oh my god, is he gonna die?" Esther asked.

"Don't worry about it," jack said calmly. "No one dies these dies these days."

"Wanna bet?" asked our gunman. I almost replied back but Jack threw open the guy's jacket to reveal several hidden bombs about to go off. Jack grabbed both of us and jumped out the window as inferno broke.

* * *

><p>Yay! I feel so proud of myself right now. So a little pre-shadowing for next chapter. I hope to be focused on her and jack.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: FRUSTRATED

**ALEX**

I screamed bloody murder as we dropped from the sky and cannonball into the fountain. I came up gasping. _Did I mention I hated heights?_ And falling from a high place did not help very much. I silently thanked myself for wearing waterproof eyeliner.

"Anyway, Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you." Jack continued casually. Esther look at him strangely and slowly shook his hand. I stuck out mine, "Nice to see you again." it was Jack and Esther's turn to look at me. "Remember? It's me, Alex." Jack's eyes widened, "Alex is that really you? Wow you've grown since London!"

"Yes when you so mysteriously disappeared. Thanks by the way," I remarked sarcastically. "I think you need to do some explaining."

Couple minutes later we sat in a park watching the fire department rush to the scene. Jack handed Esther and I two water bottles.

"That man…" Esther started.

Jack cut her off "He was after me not you."

"Why would he want you dead?"

I snorted, I could give her a lot of reasons why, but that was beside the point. Jack looked at me and turned back to Esther. "On a day no one's dying, I wish I knew. And what got you so involved."

"I think you already know." I gave him a accusinglook. Esther replied "I'm not even authorized for this!" she said with a laugh. "But a friend of mine crashed his car while I was telling him about Torchwood and I keep thinking it's my fault."

"I know the feeling." he replied. We were all silent for a second. "So what's Torchwood?"

"Torchwood no longer exists."

"Then what was it? There were photos of a man that looked like you from 1925 and 1939, is it your father?"

"Supposedly." he relied quickly. He took of his jacket and looked at his arm. "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. I thought he couldn't…

"Ya…hurt my arm."

Esther laughed, "Considering what we just went through I'd say that was a miracle!"

"Ya, another one. Torchwood institute was set up by the British royal family to investigate the strange…the alien."

Esther laughed then realized he was serious. "Oh my god."

"This whole situation was the kind of thing we used to investigate."

"Torchwood, they say people died…"

I gasped. "But there were other photos! Gwen, there was no death date, what happened to her!"

"She's still alive," I breathed a sigh of relief. "The last one and I lm gonna keep her safe, but I would need to make sure Torchwood stays buried."

"So that email with the word Torchwood?" Esther inquired.

"Wasn't me, god knows who, but if was enough to bring me back and destroy all evidence of Torchwood existing." Esther took a swing from her water bottle and I did the same. Jack looked at us and asked, "What's retcon?" We both shrugged. "It's a smart drug, selected amnesia…"

Esther looked down. "No." she said unbelievingly.

"You won't remember a thing." he assured her. She suddenly dropped and jack caught her.

He turned to look at me. "It didn't work?" he asked curiously.

"No idiot, I know enough about you to know that you would try to retcon me." I tossed him the water. "Sorry, but it doesn't work on me."

"After all this time you still remember."

"Of course, did you really think I would forget? These memories they're not mine. Do you how hard it was trying to ignore them all year? Pretend it never happened? Uh and the headaches I get from them and those stupid computer skills! Wait I take that back, the computer skills weren't all that bad, I mean it lead me to you. And now all these…things… happening! Why me!"

"I tried to figure out why you knew me when we were in London. I searched your records but there were nothing unusual."

I sighed, so much for getting answers.

"Wait your arm! I thought you'd heal by now right" I suddenly remembered.

Jack turned slightly. "It happened the same time the miracle happened, and I can't figure out why."

"That must frustrate you." I smiled.

He huffed, "I'd better get you and Esther back."

My face dropped. "Is there some way I can stay in touch? There's no way you can keep me out of this." he paused and gestured for my phone. Thankfully I had a winter coat on with the pocket zipper up so my phone didn't get wet. He quickly typed a number in and gave it back.

"I'm also heading to the hospital, so if you can hack into the cameras with those special skills you have you could see…" I nodded and he picked Esther up and we walked quickly away.

* * *

><p>Two in one, YAY! I shall be back soon with the next chapter so hang tight. Until then!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: RUNAWAY

I basically passed out when I got home. After I quick fake explanation why I was wet and late, I collapsed on my bed and I was out.

A couple of hours later I jerked awake. I had this crazy dream about a building exploding and me jumping in a fountain…_oh wait, that was last night_. I buried my head back into the pillow before jerking up yet again. Jack's words to me echoed in my head. He was heading to the hospital. With a groan I reached to grab my laptop. By the time it had booted up, I was wide awake. I quickly hacked into the hospital's cameras' firewalls. Usually I hacked into stuff with a guilty conscious, but this time I knew it was for a good cause. Scanning through the different views I quickly pulled up on a feed that showed jack. He was standing in an operation room next to those examining tables. On the table itself was a large white sheet obscuring the lump underneath. One of the many doctors stepped up to the table. I watched as he spoke to the small group. I fiddled with the controls but unfortunately it gave me no sound. Hacking did have its limits. The doctor motioned his assistant to remove the cover sheet. I nearly barfed in response. The body underneath looked like it just came from a horror movie. Grotesque, twisted, and _alive_. I was so focused on the body, I almost missed when Jack's lips moved and several heads jerked in his direction. The women up front looked shocked. I wonder what he said… One of the doctors hesitated before grabbing a pair of pliers. To my horror and disbelief he cut off the head. _WHAT THE HELL WAS JACK THINKING! THAT THING IS STILL ALIVE! _Seconds passed and the eyes opened. I gasped and slammed the lid of my laptop closed. _How the hell was that possible!_ I wanted to scream or barf. What was I getting myself into? If I was sane I would leave this all behind, but I knew I couldn't. I was involved no matter what I did. And I sure do not want to lose my memories, including the ones that are not technically mine. Someone gave them to me and I was gonna find out why. I just hope it won't kill me.

* * *

><p>I felt really bad. I mean really, really bad. My parents are amazing, but I knew I had to do this. After witnessing the horrific footage, I followed Jack though the security cameras. He came across a dingy apartment and climbed through the fire escape. I quickly got an address, and started to prepare myself. It was only like 3 in the morning but, I didn't want to make any noise. I called a taxi quickly and did a mental rundown. I didn't even bother bringing anything with me besides a warm jacket, a wad of money (sorry dad) and my passport. I was going to moving constantly and I didn't want to be dragged down. I slipped on my tennis shoes and crept downstairs... I walked quickly to the front door without making a sound. I left the house and got into the waiting taxi.<p>

* * *

><p>I quickly scaled the ladder and landed softly in the building. I walked into the apartment and found Jack looking at a very nasty bruise. "That shouldn't be there." I stated as I walked into the room. He started and whirled around. "How did you- never mind I think I know. I trust you saw the footage."<p>

"Yup, thanks for that lovely suggestion you made in there." I gagged proving my point even further.

"I needed to know as much as I could. Plus I was just curious." He quickly put on the rest of his outfit. I threw him his jacket. I took a deep breath. "I wanna come."

"Where?" He asked as if completely clueless. I threw him a look that said _don't you dare try messing with m._

"You're going to Gwen's, aren't you?"

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am."

"No, you are going to be safe and sound here. End of conversation. Now I have to catch a flight." He patted me on the head and heading for the window.

"I'm not going to leave you alone!" I yelled after him.

"Good bye!" I huffed and sat down rather harshly.

* * *

><p>Jack headed down the connector and sat quickly in his seat. He sighed softly before taking in his surroundings. Not many people were on the plane, they were seated a little distance from everyone else. Surprisingly someone was seated right next to him. He or she was wrapped tightly in a blanket sleeping with their face obscured against the window. He relaxed before going for a nice quick nap.<p>

The person next to him smiled and thought to herself, _I said I wasn't going to leave him alone._


	7. Chapter 7: WHAT THE HELL IS A RENDITION

_If I suffocate, I'm blaming Jack._

It was his fault I'm hiding under a heavy, impossible to breathe blanket in the back of a topless jeep. It was the only place I could hide without being seen. I watched him from the airport rent a car abandon it, much to my annoyance, and then rent the jeep then left me with only seconds to run across the lot, find the correct jeep, climb into it, and hide. I did not have much of an option afterwards because a minute after I relaxed, the jeep started. I peeked to make sure I choose the right car. Yup there's Jack in the front. I wonder if I would be staying under for long. I had the tiniest feeling I would.

* * *

><p><em>Yup I was right. <em>

Not about choosing the correct position to be in the entire trip, but the fact it was a super long trip. I didn't risk moving or breathing normally in fear that he would find me. There was someone here that lived isolated from everyone else, I just couldn't grasp who. Suddenly the jeep increased in speed and we were racing through rough terrain. I had to bite my lip from crying out from the rough bumps. Suddenly we swerved and I saw a gun flash through my line of vision. Explosions and gunfire was all I heard for the next few minutes. Then silence. Jack's voice broke it, "Can't leave you alone for a minute!" _Who? Where are we? _Then a man's voice, "It's you."

"Never annoy me again." The sound of a helicopter quickly neared and Jack told everyone to get in. _No!_ _They'll find me! _I was shoved as two people got in. my heart soared as I heard the familiar voice of Gwen talking to a man. I stole a glace and one name came to my head, Rhys, Gwen's husband. The car jerked and I braced myself as we raced away from the helicopter. I nearly screamed as the helicopter fired at us. I barely heard Jack and another man arguing up front. I was too busy trying not to have a heart attack. The man up front fired nonstop at the helicopter as I felt Gwen groping around for something. _Don't find me, don't find me. _The blanket was ripped off me and I saw Gwen stare at me in shock. She quickly grabbed something else next to me and turned away. "Who the hell are you people?" I heard the man up front ask. "Torchwood." Gwen replied as she stood up and fired the missile. The helicopter burst into flames and landed _way _to close to the jeep for my liking. Jack and Gwen leapt out and watched at the burning heap of metal. They smiled at each other and laughed. Then Gwen turned serious. "Now would explain why you have a kid in your car!" she pointed a finger at me. Everyone turned to look and I just slouched down trying to disappear. I smiled sheepishly as Jack glared at me. "I told you to stay home!"

"I told you I wouldn't leave you alone, but of course _no one_ ever listens to me!" I hopped out walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked confused.

"Alex, remember I was yay high couple years ago in London." Her eyes widened in realization.

"Come on we'll explain everything when we get out of here." Jack said before walking back to the car.

* * *

><p>"…Right, so that's sorted. Rhys you take Arwin to my mother's and keep her safe and sound. Jack, you got access to any weapons, what else have we got? I still got the old I5, but everything else is gone."<p>

"I knew it though," Rhys cut in. "didn't I say? First sign of trouble you go running off to Jack Bollocks."

"What choice do I got?" She exclaimed. "I mean they rebuilt the tower, now we're rebuilding Torchwood. Isn't that right Jack?" But Jack wasn't paying attention to her. "You even listening to me?" She turned towards him.

"I cut my arm."

"Ok a cut, but there are more important things to be worrying about here."

"No," I said, "he cut his arm." I held it up to see. "Look at it, it's not healing."

"Do you mean…"

"I'm staying hurt!"

"Oh my god."

"I know."

"Seriously though?"

"Funny a cut?" Rhys completely confused broke into our conversation.

"But its Jack." I told him. "Don't you see? The whole world becomes immortal."

"And I'm mortal. I don't mend." He looked at us in shock. "I'm normal again. I'm plain old human.'

"You what?" Rex finally spoke. (I also finally learned his name.

"Doesn't concern you." Jack glared at him. Rex laughed.

"You talk some crazy shit, you know that?"

"You should get that seen soon." Gwen pointed at his wound.

"Yeah, any minute now." A faint siren was heard and it was coming closer. Rex smiled. "There comes my ride." The police screeched to a halt all around us. I jumped up frightened. I ran after Jack, Gwen, and Rhys with the baby; but the police had their gun pointed right at us in seconds. We were surrounded. Gwen started reasoning with an old friend, but he couldn't do anything. "He's in charge." He said motioning to Rex.

"Since when?" Jack demanded. I edged closer to Gwen. She gripped my hand tightly in reassurance. Rex came forward talking about how we weren't arrested but the situation was a rendition, whatever the hell that was. In conclusion he said he was taking us back to America. "Now get me out of here!" he told the cops before turning away from us. I nervously shuffled as the cops closed in. _I'm in so much trouble._


End file.
